


Un úlltimo encuentro

by LaTiaCocoa



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: But he gets a happy ending..., I love Mint Choco and I love to make him suffer, I think so?, Last Encounter, M/M, Poor Dark Choco he's confused, Poor Mint Choco he's suffering, Poor Whipped Cream he got cheated, Unrequited Love, ex-lovers, i don't know how to tag, kinda cheating?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiaCocoa/pseuds/LaTiaCocoa
Summary: Para Dark Choco, el bar de Sparkling se vuelve el punto de inicio para una última aventura. Para Mint Choco, es el punto final de un amor de años.





	Un úlltimo encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola chiques!  
Este fue uno de mis primeros oneshots de Cookie Run.  
Para aclarar, Mint Choco y Dark Choco NO son hermanos, así que no me lancen piedras plis, no quiero morir owo.  
Espero les guste.

Medianoche era un momento interesante, un tiempo de transición; mientras unos descansaban o dormían plácidamente en sus camas, otros empezaban la vida nocturna entre fiestas y afters. Los negocios locales cerraban y los bares y pubs abrían al público, ansiosos de recibirlos.  
Y el bar de Sparkling no era la excepción.  
El sofisticado local del rubio barista estaba lleno de sus queridos clientes y amigos. Y no era menos, pues hoy era día de celebración. Dark Choco, uno de sus más asiduos clientes, había decidido contraer nupcias con su amado Whipped Cream; la celebración y despedida de soltero se hizo en el bar preferido del moreno, quien, aunque tímido, aceptó la celebración organizada por el rubio.  
-¡FELICIDADES COMPADRE!-exclamó Muscle, y tras beber un largo sorbo de su pinta de cerveza, prosiguió-¡La vida de casado es dura, pero lo vale al final!-carcajeó el gigantón musculoso mientras bebía.  
-¡Lo desanimas antes de tiempo!-bufó Fire Spirit con una mueca, pero luego sonrió-Pero tranqui Darky, el matrimonio no es la horrible tragedia que pintan las series de Netflix, es algo realmente hermoso por lo que vale la pena pelear.  
Dark Choco sonrió, realmente aliviado por las palabras de sus compañeros.  
-Gracias-sonrió el moreno-En realidad, aún me sorprendo que Whippy haya dicho “sí” cuando le pedí matrimonio, es realmente increíble que alguien tan maravilloso como él esté enamorado de mí.  
-¡Ay que ternurita!-exclamó Fire Spirit-¡Siento lo mismo con mi dulce Knight¡Es tan serio, pero es un amor!  
.¡Y mi preciosa Yoga!-suspiró Muscle, enamorado hasta los pies-Solo pensar en ella hace que mi corazón se alborote.  
-Pues me alegro de que te cases-sonrió Sparkling, trayendo una nueva ronda de cervezas para los 3-¡Quiero proponer un brindis!¡Por la nueva vida de Dark Choco junto a su amado Whippy!¡SALUD!-exclamó.  
-¡SALUD!-exclamaron Muscle y Fire Spirit, bebiendose la pinta de un único sorbo; Dark Choco rió y bebió de a poco; no quería terminar borracho y cometer una locura.

El tiempo se pasa volando cuando te diviertes; o ese es el dicho popular.  
Eran casi las 3 de la mañana. Muscle y Fire Spirit habían terminado ebrios después de casi 5 litros de cerveza cada uno, y Sparkling llamó a Red Bean para que los fuera a dejar a sus respectivas casas. Dark Choco se quedó un rato más; a pesar de estar un poco menos ebrio, no quería preocupar a Whippy.  
-¿Estás seguro que no quieres irte?-preguntó Sparkling mientras le servía un café-Puedo llamar a Red Bean y decirle que te deje, no creo que le importe.  
-No te preocupes, no estoy tan ebrio, solo un poco acalorado-ambos rieron un poco-No quiero que Whippy me vea llegando a casa borracho, no creo que le guste.  
-Buen punto-sonrió el rubio-Okey, avísame cuando quieras irte y llamo a Red Bean para que te deje.-Dark Choco asintió y el barista se fue a atender a sus clientes.  
Otra persona se sentó a su lado izquierdo, y su voz le trajo recuerdos.  
-¿Dark Choco?-esa voz, esa suave y matizada voz de antaño; alzó su vista de la taza y se topó con los brillantes y serenos ojos de Mint Choco.

-¿Minty?-lo llamó por su apodo; ese apodo que le decía cuando salían. El mencionado rió  
-Hace años que no me llamabas así-sonrió el joven; pidió un Gin Tonic y esperó por su bebida; la mirada intensa de Dark Choco le hizo preguntar lo primero que cruzó en su mente-¿Interrumpí algo?  
-N-no, nada importante-respondió rápidamente Dark Choco, agachando su mirada para no ver aquellos ojos verdes.  
-No es necesario que me escondas nada; después de todo ya no estamos juntos-espetó Mint Choco. Dark Choco asintió, y bebió un poco de su taza, pensando en lo que dijo.  
Él y Mint Choco tuvieron un amorío de muchos años; ambos se acompañaron en sus peores momentos; no fue hasta que conoció a Whipped Cream que se enamoró de la cabeza a los pies de alguien y terminó su relación con Mint Choco. Fue un quiebre extraño; por un lado, sintió alivio, porque sabía que su amor por Minty no era más que un profundo cariño y amistad, pero a veces pensaba que solo Minty sabía lo más recóndito de su corazón, además de estar para él en sus peores momentos.   
-Lo sé…-respondió Dark Choco-...es que...no quiero hacerte pasar un mal momento si te cuento.  
-Descuida-sonrió Mint Choco-Ya lo nuestro es agua pasada, no vale la pena ponerse triste por eso. Si quieres, puedes decirme.  
-Está bien, porque te tengo confianza-murmuró Dark Choco tímido-Yo...me voy a casar con Whipped Cream…-dijo finalmente  
Eso a Mint Choco le paralizó el pensamiento, y no pudo evitar sentirse triste; tal vez, en algún rincón de su cabeza y su corazón, creía que tendría una oportunidad con Dark Choco.  
No podía evitarlo, Dark Choco fue el primer hombre que ocupó un lugar muy especial en su vida. Todas sus primeras veces fueron con él.  
El primero que lo animó a seguir su sueño  
El que escuchó su primera canción  
El que le motivó a componer y practicar hasta poder entrar al Conservatorio  
Con él que compartió sus sueños y temores  
Su primer beso  
Su primera cita  
Su primera experiencia sexual  
Se tragó todos sus sentimientos y respondió  
-Felicidades-sonrió Mint Choco; puede que por fuera estuviera contento, pero su pobre corazón se había hecho pedazos.  
Dark Choco lo notó; agarró su mano y se encaminaron al baño. Cerró la puerta por dentro y observó que Mint Choco se soltaba de su agarre y se encerraba en una caseta. Pudo escuchar sus atropellados sollozos.  
-¡MINTY, ABRE AHORA!-se acercó a la caseta y golpeó la puerta  
-¡NO!-gritó furibundo el violinista-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ Y VETE CON TU FLAMANTE FUTURO ESPOSITO!  
-Ugh, ¡tú me dijiste que te contara, no era para que te pusieras así!-reprochó Dark Choco de brazos cruzados-¡No sé por qué te pones de esa manera, tu mismo lo dijiste, lo nuestro se acabó!  
-¡Es diferente!-exclamó Mint Choco contra la puerta, mientras se secaba las lágrimas  
-¡¿Y por qué mierda es diferente ahora?!  
Mint Choco, enojado y dolido, pegó un puñetazo a la puerta de la caseta y finalmente, habló  
.¡¡PORQUE AÚN TE AMO!!-gritó Mint Choco, sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas-¡¡PORQUE MI TONTO CORAZÓN CONSERVABA LA MINÚSCULA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER A ESTAR JUNTOS!!-salió de la caseta y se limpió las lágrimas para luego sonreír, pero terminó siendo una mueca de dolor terrible-Pero...al destino le gusta cagarse en mis planes...creo que...ya no puedo seguir albergando este sentimiento...es malo para mí, y lo será para tí si no te olvido…-murmuró; Dark Choco se acercó y lo acorraló contra la pared.  
-¿Es cierto?-preguntó el moreno de cabello largo-¿Aún me amas?-volvió a interrogar, aunque sabía la respuesta; los ojos llorosos y labios temblorosos de Mint Choco lo delataban, pero quería oirlo de su propia boca  
-Sí-fue aquella respuesta-Y creo que no puedo seguir así por varias razones-murmuró apenado; sintió los brazos fuertes de Dark Choco envolver su cintura y aquella mirada penetrante. Su rostro se sonrojó y sintió el sudor bajar por su nuca  
-Dimelas-murmuró-Dime esas razones para que te olvides de lo que sientes.  
-Porque voy a seguir sufriendo por tí...-respondió en voz baja, mientras Dark Choco se acercaba-Por-por qué no puedo hacerle esto a Whipped Cream, es mi amigo y no se lo merece...-sintió una mano de Dark Choco en su rostro, y sus labios acercarse a los suyos-...Y...Y…-un suave roce fue depositado en su boca, y ya después de eso, su cabeza explotó-...ya...ya se me acabaron las excusas-se acercó a Dark Choco y lo besó directo en los labios. El moreno devolvió el beso con intensidad, sus manos perdiéndose en el cuerpo contrario; sabía que hacía algo malo, pero se sentía realmente bien. Era la primera vez que sentía ese deseo con tanta intensidad, ni siquiera con Whipped Cream sentía esa corriente vibrante de electricidad. Quizás era producto del alcohol o del deseo reprimido, pero no iba a dejar escapar esa sensación.  
-A mi casa-gimió Mint Choco, sintiendo los besos de Dark Choco descender hasta su cuello.-Es-estoy solo…  
-Bien-respondió duro Dark Choco, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo del baño.

Sparkling estaba terminando de servir a un cliente, cuando notó la ausencia de Mint Choco y Dark Choco.  
-¿Donde estarán?-murmuró el rubio preocupado, mientras limpiaba una copa-Red Bean, amor ¿sabes dónde están Minty y Dark Choco?-preguntó al fornido pelirrojo con rostro afligido.  
-No cielo, no los he visto, y tampoco los he dejado a sus casas-respondió el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la nuca con mueca curiosa-¿Por qué?-preguntó mientras se sentaba en la barra-¿Pasó algo malo?-extendió la mano y acarició el cabello rubio de su amado novio.  
-No, no es nada-murmuró un poco apenado-Solo espero que estén bien-espetó finalmente mientras suspiraba-Y que no hagan alguna estupidez.  
-¿Dijiste algo amor?-preguntó Red Bean  
-Oh, nada cielo, solo divago-respondió rápido para luego mirar a otro lado, todavía pensando; rezaba de todo corazón para que no hicieran una tontería.

El departamento de Mint Choco seguía siendo tan elegante como desparramado desde la última vez que lo visitó; una que otra decoración nueva, pero nada muy distinto a lo que usualmente veía en Mint Choco como persona; algunas partituras de violín sobre la mesa de café, algunas plantas pequeñas colgando en macetas, una taza de té en el suelo, las almohadas desperdigadas en la alfombra. Pero era el departamento de Mint Choco, su refugio cuando el mundo era oscuro y cruel. Apenas entraron, se acomodaron en el sillón y se besaron con una fuerza intensa; Mint Choco tuvo que sostenerse de la espalda de Dark Choco para evitar chocar contra la pared detrás del mueble; Dark Choco estaba emocionado y excitado, no podía pensar con claridad. Tal vez era por el alcohol o por lo prohibido estar con Mint Choco, su ex, pero ahora no importaba. Solo quería estar con Mint Choco, al menos, estar una última vez. Mint Choco fue alzado en brazos.  
-Mi habitación es donde siempre-murmuró, besando la sien de Dark Choco y siendo cargado en brazos hacia su dormitorio. Entraron y el ojiverde fue depositado suavemente en la cama, para luego ser cubierto por el cuerpo robusto de Dark Choco, y besado por sus labios.  
Su boca tenía el mismo amargo, aunque exótico sabor; sus manos seguían siendo toscas, aunque lo acariciaban con la dulzura y delicadeza de siempre. Todo en él le recordaba su pasado juntos, aunque potenciado al máximo; como si una de sus fantasías pueriles de la adolescencia saltara del papel a la realidad.  
-Uhm...-gimió el violinista-E-espera...-murmuró, y Dark Choco se separó. Mint Choco se empezó a desvestir, quitándose el blazer que usaba, junto con la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo al descubierto. Dark Choco procedió a quitarse la camisa blanca; el aliento de Mint Choco se quedó atorado en su garganta, era un sueño tener a Dark Choco así; o al menos uno de ellos hecho realidad. Sonrió y se dejó envolver por aquellos fuertes brazos, al mismo tiempo que recibía besos en todo su rostro, que bajaban lentos y sensuales hasta el pecho, con los dientes de Dark Choco alrededor de un pezón, y las manos del mismo bajando sus pantalones y acariciando sus piernas y glúteos.  
Las manos de Dark Choco bajaron hasta la cara interna de sus muslos y abrieron sus piernas. Sus labios acariciaron por encima de la ropa interior y la deslizó lentamente, descubriendo su sexo. Dark Choco sonrió y se llevó las piernas contrarias a sus hombros, con su lengua ya deslizándose por su cavidad anal.   
La espalda de Mint Choco se arqueó al sentir esa húmeda y habilidosa lengua recorrer los rincones mas inhóspitos de su cuerpo, gimiendo quedamente ante cada pequeño estímulo que recibía de Dark Choco. Sus manos pequeñas se aferraban a los cabellos oscuros de su amante, en un intento de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, pero su voz no podía evitar escapar los gemidos y exclamaciones de placer.  
-Aaahh...Dark...p-para por favor-rogó en voz queda.-Es m-mucho...  
-Tenemos toda la noche; tiempo es lo que más tenemos, por favor no pidas que pare-rió Dark Choco con sensualidad y procedió a preparar a Mint Choco, esta vez usando sus dedos para penetrarlo; comenzó un vaivén lento, con solo un dedo, y a medida que aumentaba en velocidad y excitación, metía otro dedo e incrementaba velocidad. Mint Choco sentía muy ligera su cabeza, y sus pobres piernas temblaban como una gelatina ante todo el placer que sentía en ese momento. Dark Choco retiró sus dedos del interior de su amante y bajó sus propios pantalones revelando su imponente y erecto miembro. Mint Choco acomodó a Dark Choco de forma que quedara sentado en la cama, mientra él se ponía de rodillas. Con una mano sostuvo la base y bombeó un par de veces, a la vez que depositaba un par de besos en la misma, ascendiendo lentamente hasta meterse la cabeza en sus labios y succionando con lentitud; Dark Choco gruñía, la técnica de Mint Choco seguía siendo la misma desde que habían empezado a salir. Era inevitable que empezara a mover las caderas, buscando que la boca y lengua de Mint Choco llegara más profundo. Mint Choco abría un ojo para ver la expresión de su amante, y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo ahí, con un sonrojo sofocante en su rostro, una mueca de excitación y gruñidos bajos escapando de su boca.   
Dejó de masturbarlo para luego acomodarse en su regazo y besarlo en la sien derecha  
-Te amo-murmuró-Y ojalá no olvides esta noche, por favor te lo ruego, no la olvides-pidió con algunas trémulas lágrimas en sus ojos.  
Dark Choco abrió su único ojo como plato y se sonrojó feroz, aunque sonrió suavemente.  
-No lo haré-respondió rápidamente Dark Choco mientras lo abrazaba-Nunca olvidaría al primer amor de mi vida.-Besó a Mint Choco en el cuello y este rió tierno ante el dulce gesto; las manos de Dark Choco descendieron hasta sus caderas y lo acomodó de mejor manera para poder penetrarlo; apenas entró, Mint Choco dejó escapar un sonoro gemido y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando las marcas de su cuello-Eres tan sexy cuando haces eso-sonrió Dark Choco y empezó el vaivén de caderas, un movimiento lento y profundo, que hacía que la boca de Mint Choco dejara escapar aquellos dulces sonidos. Dark Choco lo acostó en la cama de espaldas y acomodó una de sus piernas en sus caderas, observando como el rostro de Mint Choco se contorsionaba en expresiones de placer; sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos a medio abrir y con un sensual brillo en ellos, el sudor que bajaba copios por su piel.  
Lo besó en la boca mientras lo penetraba, y Mint Choco no podía evitar gemir dentro de la boca de Dark Choco, mientras era penetrado. Las penetraciones aumentaron en velocidad e ímpetu, mientras Mint Choco gemía en alto y Dark Choco le succionaba el cuello hasta dejarles marcas en el mismo, a la vez que sus dedos se imprimían en las caderas ajenas.  
El orgasmo fue inminente, con Dark Choco pegando un sonoro gruñido antes de correrse en el interior de Mint Choco, desplomándose sobre este último producto de la conmoción del orgasmo; Mint Choco solo lo abrazó y empezó a besarlo lentamente en todo el rostro; Dark Choco aceptó los besos y los devolvía con ternura y paciencia.

El amanecer llegó pronto; Mint Choco despertó y se estiró; no se sorprendió al encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacío, pero sí se extrañó al ver un sobre en la almohada. Lo cogió y leyó; reconoció la caligrafía de Dark Choco casi al instante, esa elegante y cursiva letra suya. Así, se levantó de la cama y caminó a su escritorio, cogiendo el cuchillo abrecartas en su escritorio y abriendo el sobre. Empezó a leer y, a medida que leía, las lágrimas caían por su rostro.  
“Mi querido Mint Choco  
La noche anterior fue el cierre para una de las relaciones más importantes que he tenido en mi vida; lamento mucho haberme aprovechado de tu vulnerabilidad, así como lamento haberte herido con mi partida y el rompimiento, pero te juro que tu recuerdo seguirá hasta el fín de mis días. Formaste una parte muy importante de mi vida, pero entiendo que no puedes vivir así; tienes mucho amor que dar, eres la persona más hermosa y fantástica que he conocido, y cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tenerte a su lado, alguien que sabrá aprovechar aquellas cosas maravillosas que me capturaron a mí.  
Espero no ofenderte con esto, pero anoche fue de los mejores momentos que viví a tu lado; me entregaste todo tu ser, aun cuando no era digno de ello por varias razones. De verdad espero que encuentres a ese alguien que te haga tocar las estrellas con la yema de los dedos y sientas que el aliento se atore en tu garganta hasta el más poderoso de los silencios.  
Espero de todo corazón que perdones todo el daño que te causé, tanto en el pasado como en el presente, y también espero no te importe que conserve tu huella en mi corazón, una huella que será imposible de borrar.   
Por favor, perdóname.  
Dark Choco”  
Mint Choco se limpió las lágrimas y apoyó la carta contra su pecho, en un intento de calmar su corazón. Apena logró controlar el llanto, guardó la carta en un pequeño cofrecito de madera en su escritorio, y se limpió las lágrimas, sonriendo con melancolía y dolor. Ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás

Mint Choco salió de su casa y se fue a tomar un café en la cafetería de Herb, en un intento de olvidarse de Dark Choco; rezaba para no toparse con él o con Whipped Cream, su corazón no lo soportaría. Cuando lo llamaron por su bebida, Mint Choco se levantó de la mesita, pero chocó con alguien.  
-¡Perdona, no era mi intención!-se disculpó el violinista  
-Descuida, fue un accidente-respondió el contrario, con una voz ronca muy atractiva. Mint Choco se sonrojó al enfocar la vista ante aquel fuerte hombre pelinegro de ojos celestes-¿Estás bien?-preguntó; Mint Choco murmuró-Tus ojos, están tristes y apagados.  
-Oh, son cosas del corazón solamente-sonrió apenado Mint Choco-Perdona de nuevo por chocarte-espetó apenado.-Déjame invitarte un café, para compensarte  
-Está bien, no te preocupes-sonrió el pelinegro, y el corazón de Mint Choco latió acelerado-Pero dejemos tu invitación para la próxima. Tengo que irme, espero nos veamos algún día-el pelinegro se despidió y salió del lugar, dejando a Mint Choco confundido, sonrojado...y extrañamente flechado…

Dark Choco estaba con la mente vagabunda; no podía evitar pensar en Mint Choco y en lo vivido la noche anterior. Tenía que quitarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza y seguir hacia adelante, pensar en su futuro con Whipped Cream, su amor de verdad. Apenas puso un pie en la entrada del departamento, abrió la puerta y entró al lugar; se sorprendió al ver a su amado Whipped Cream hecho ovillo en el sillón de la sala de estar, envuelto con varias mantas y abrazando una almohada. Dark Choco se acercó lentamente y le acarició sus suaves cabellos para despertarlo; los tiernos ojos rosados se abrieron con suavidad y rápidamente envolvió sus pequeños brazos en su amado.  
-¿Donde estuviste Darky?...Me preocupaste...-lloriqueó el bailarín con una mueca triste. Dark Choco sonrió y lo abrazó, a la vez que lo besaba en la frente.  
-Perdona amor, me emborraché y Sparkling me dejó quedarme en el bar hasta que estuviera mejor; no quería preocuparte cielo-respondió en voz baja. Whipped Cream asintió y besó su mejilla.  
-Está bien, pero para la próxima vez, al menos llámame, para que no me preocupe-pidió y recibió un tierno beso en los labios.  
-Te lo prometo mi dulcecito-respondió Dark Choco, abrazando a quien sería su futuro esposo en un tierno abrazo.

**Author's Note:**

> OWO
> 
> Plis síganme en Twitter.  
Soy @CocoAmorosa


End file.
